Blood Moon
by Twilight Luna
Summary: Kuroko Tamayo is a pure-blood vampire. One day, on the day of Blood Moon, she drank the blood that contained memories of her from the one she loves for his safety. Now, four years have pass and Tamayo meets, joins, and feeds on the famous team the Generat
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, readers! Before you begin reading, I recommend to listen to "Moonlit Night".**

 **Here is the link:** **watch?v=ewBOcdz29Sw**

 **I chose this for the first chapter because it kind of goes with the mood to the chapter. You'll see once you listen and read to it at the same time.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Four Years Ago – America**

Yes… It was a blood moon when that day happened. A time when vampires become awfully thirsty for blood. And not just any blood…human blood. Every vampire, both pure-bloods(1) and non-pure-bloods(2), will be this way. They will drink more than usual. A blood moon comes out once every eleven years. But for some reason, it came out a little early. Two years early. No one knows why. That didn't stop the crazy thirst from the vampires, though. Especially for a certain non-pure-blood.

Kagami Taiga. A ten-year old boy with dark red hair and light tanned skin. He used to be human, but a month ago he asked his female pure-blood friend to turn him into a vampire. She refused, worried about his safety, but he said he wanted to be one…so he can be together with her. But he didn't say that to her. The pure-blood's name is Kuroko Tamayo. She is the same age as Kagami Taiga with waist length sky blue hair and pale skin. She and Kagami have been together for about two years…until this day when _that_ happened.

Tamayo had finished her fill of blood from four humans. On blood moon, every vampire drinks about twenty percent of blood so the humans don't die. And so, she has drank from four humans, five percent from each. At the park, she sat at the bench and frowned as her friend drank his six human prey. "Ne, Taiga-kun…? Aren't you drinking too much? I know you have a big appetite, especially when we go to Burger King, but you already drank about thirty percent of blood by now." (Since its America I putted in Burger King, but when it is Japan I will put in Maji Burger) She was worried about him.

Kagami sets his human prey down and wipes the blood dripping from his mouth. "This is my last one, so don't worry about it. I'm the one who decided to become a vampire." He sat next to her on the bench she was watching him from.

She looks down as she grips her white mini-skirt. "But I don't want you to be killed by the hunters. If they find out that you drank more blood than you are supposed to, then-"she was interrupted by him.

"I SAID DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT, DIDN'T I?" he shouted. Tamayo flinched. A tear rolled down her face. Usually, she is calm and composed and wouldn't flinched when he or somebody else shouts at her but this time, his voice sounded harsh. Kagami realized the way talked and said, "Gomen(3)… Tamayo." He stood up and looked at her. "Wanna go home?" he asked. It was already midnight.

She wiped her tears and nods. "Mm," was all she said. She stood up and the pure-blood and the half-vampire walked side by side to Kagami's house. Neither of them uttered a word. _'Guess I have no choice do **that** , whether Taiga-kun likes it or not,'_ she thought.

A cold breeze flew by them, making their hair and clothes sway. Tamayo rubbed her arms. It is winter after all. Kagami noticed and took off his red and black jacket. "Here," he said. He looked away to hide his blush. "You're cold, deshou(4)?" He glanced at her.

Tamayo looks at the jacket and smiled. She took it and covered herself without putting her arms through the sleeves. "Arigato(5), Taiga-kun," she said, blushing a little. She sniffs the jacket. _'This might be the last time I will smell his scent.'_ She was crying inside.

* * *

 _ **Tamayo's P.O.V.**_

It took us ten minutes to reach Taiga-kun's house. He took out his key and we entered. I also have a house key to enter it since I'm living with him. No, we are not married and no, we are not dating. We're still ten! When we entered, as always, there wasn't anybody in the house. Taiga-kun's parents died in a car accident two years ago…on the day I first met him. Just like his parents, my parents are dead. But they were killed by vampire hunters(6)…

We went upstairs and to Taiga-kun's room. Inside, there was a dark red bed for him on the left, a light blue bed for me on the right, a huge closet, a desk with writing utensils, and some pictures of me and Taiga-kun together.

I took off the jacket he let me borrowed and put it inside the closet. The closet has one side for me and the other side for him. I silently close the closet and took a deep breath. 'It's time,' I thought.

Taiga-kun lay on his bed and sighed. He looked outside of the window. The red moon was slowly turning back to white. "Time flies by…"

"Yeah…," I replied. I walked over to his bed and sat on top of him. If I asked him I want to drink his blood, there is a possibility that he might be suspicious and not let me, so I have to do it by force. What I am about to do to Taiga-kun is something that rarely occurs and only us pure-bloods can do… Memory erasing(7). There is a ten percent chance that he may be able to get his memories back.

He looked up at me, confused and surprised. "Tamayo?" he said.

 _'His voice…I might not be able to hear it again.'_ I grabbed his shoulders and bend down. Before I bit into his neck, I whispered into his ear, "Forgive me…if possible."

* * *

 _ **Kagami's P.O.V**_

"Forgive me…if possible," she whispered to me. _'Eh? For what?'_ I thought. Tamayo bits into my neck.

"Nngh," I said. _'Ow...why do her fangs have to hurt so much?'_ I averted my eyes at her. "If you wanted my blood, you could just have said so, Tamayo. You did told me you like my blood the most before, so I wouldn't mind." My head throbbed. 'Argh…my head. What's going on?' Suddenly, I felt something disappearing from me. _'No…It can't be…'_ She was erasing my memories of her! "Tamayo, stop! Don't do it or I won't forgive you!" I threatened. I tried to push her away, but she hold on to me tight.

* * *

 _ **No one's P.O.V.**_

Tamayo was drinking the sweet blood that contained Kagami's memories of her. After a few seconds when he told her to stop, she was already done. She slowly got up, but she was still sitting on top of him. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry...," she said. She placed her mouth on his with force. Kagami eyes widened. Tamayo was kissing him! His eyes were still opened so he was able to see the tears coming out of her closed eyes. He then closed his eyes. Tamayo broke the kiss after a minute or two. Her bangs covered her eyes but not her tears. "You don't have to forgive me. You can hate me, despise me, or even loathe me, if that is how you want to feel," she said. Her tears were dripping off her chin.

 _'Why does it hurt my chest when she cries?'_ Kagami thought. "No. That's not how I-"

"But let me tell you something…" Tamayo's bangs uncovered her eyes. They were fill with sadness, loneliness, and lastly…love. She gave him a sad smile. "…I won't feel like that towards you, I just can't," she finished, shaking her head. Kagami widened his eyes more, but he suddenly felt sleepy. Tamayo noticed and whispered, "By the time you wake up tomorrow, you will forget everything…about me…and the fact you are a half-vampire… You will just live a normal human life…" When he was about to close his eyes, she also smiled and said, "Shall your thirst for blood be lamented… Daisuki(8), Taiga-kun…and I'll always will, no matter what."

"Tamayo, I…" was the last thing he said before fully closing his eyes. _'No… Not yet. I haven't told you how I feel, Tamayo. I haven't told you my answer…'_

* * *

When Kagami woke up the next morning, he doesn't remember anything about the female pure-blood anymore. The pictures, her bed, and her things were gone. The key Kagami gave her was left on the desk.

It was as if she didn't existed at all.

"What happened yesterday?" he said. He sat up, but his neck throb. "Ow…" He touched his neck and rubbed it. The bite marks were gone, because of Kagami's vampire powers. For some reason, he was crying. "Huh?" The tears fell into his hand. "Why am I crying?" It was not because of the pain from the neck…but because of the loss of an important person…he doesn't remember.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 _Pure-bloods_ \- Vampires that were born and originally a vampire to begin with. Can be killed with anti-vampire weapons that are used by vampire hunters.

 _Non-Pure-Bloods_ – Vampires that used to be human but were turned into one by the pure-bloods. Also known as half-vampires. Can also be killed by anti-vampire weapons that are used by vampire hunters

 _Gomen_ – Meaning "sorry" or "I'm sorry"

 _Deshou_ – Meaning "right" but not the direction right

 _Arigato_ – Meaning "thanks" or "thank you"

 _Vampire Hunters_ – Humans that hunt vampires. They use anti-vampire weapons to kill them

 _Memory erasing_ – Erasing memories from the one who is getting their memories erased. The memories that are being erased are about the vampire who has a relationship with them or turned them into a vampire

 _Daisuki_ – Meaning "I love you". Expressed as a confession and not as a family thing or a couple thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Present Time – Japan**

4 years have passed since that day. Now, the female pure-blood vampire, Kuroko Tamayo, and the half-vampire, Kagami Taiga, are 14 years old. Kagami is still in America and hasn't remember a single memory he lost… _or does he?_ The probability of him regaining his memories is 10 percent, so there is a possibility he might regain a few of them. Tamayo, however, moved to Japan a year after she took away his memories so they can never cross paths again. But she thought wrong... In the future-… No. The future will not be exposed, not now, not yet…

They both have changed. Tamayo has changed on the outside, but not the inside. She's still the kind but calm and compose but sometimes cheery person that loves basketball in the inside. It is just her appearance that has changed on the outside. Her hair goes all the way to the middle of her thigh, her chest, bum, and height grew (her chest grew to a cup C, before was B), and she is skinny as always. Her vampire powers also grew during the past 4 years. Where ever she goes, there are boys staring at her with blushes on their faces. The girls would be giving her death glares, though.

Kagami changed the most, but only on the outside. It's his personality, attitude, and looks that have changed. In the inside, he's still easy to tease, a basketball nerd, and the nice and cool type. But on the outside, he is sort of cold, glares a lot, really tall, a little *ahem* muscular, and gets irritated and annoyed easily. (The Tamayo and Kagami in this story are similar to the Tamayo and Kagami in my other story, The Phantom Siblings) His vampire powers grew greatly, as well, but he doesn't remember about them. He might have…but only a little…

The cities in japan were busy as usual, especially during night time – cars in traffic jams, people closing stores and going home, and for vampires hunting for blood. Tamayo, though, is drinking her favorite chocolate milkshake she bought from Maji Burger while holding her school bag. (A.N. if you have read the first few chapters of The Phantom Siblings, then you should know that Tamayo likes chocolate milkshakes, not vanilla, because she is Kuroko Tetsuya's twin sister) As she finishes her milkshake, she stops at the red light telling her to not cross the street. Suddenly, she catches a familiar scent of sweet blood. _'Huh? This scent…'_ Her eyes widen. _'It can't be!'_ Once the light turns green, she runs across the street and throws away her empty cup in a trash can that was close by. She runs past the crowd and hides between two buildings. She looks both sides to make sure no one has seen or follow her. She sighs in relief. Tamayo looks up and has a straight face on. _'Now then…time to find where the scent is coming from.'_

She jumps and she was floating. No, to be correct, she was _flying_. She trails through the sky as the wind gently hits her face. The bright white moon shines on her while her hair and uniform flows. _'Where? Where is the scent coming from? Why? Why does the sweet blood smell similar to Taiga-kun's? I've got to find it first before others do.'_ The scent leads her to Teiko Middle School. _'Huh? If I remember correctly, this is where the famous Generation of Miracles goes to.'_ She flies down and lands slowly. She walks to where the scent was coming from. It was coming from the gym. She stands at the entrance of it and sees a dark-blue hair boy sitting down, examining his left knee that has a small bruise on it. A little blood was coming out. _'Aomine Daiki?'_

* * *

 **Aomine's P.O.V.**

"Ow…," I said. Apparently, I accidently hurt my knee from landing after I did a dunk. I don't know how though. I examine it and see a little blood coming out. I sweat drop. _'Great. Just Great.'_ I sigh. I heard footsteps from the entrance of the gym. I look up and see a girl my age that has long pretty sky blue hair. She was wearing a fancy white school uniform and she was holding her school bag. I look at her chest. _'Whoa! She has some big boobs!'_ Yes, yes, I know, I'm a pervert.

She walks up and kneels in front of me. Her eyes narrow and she gently touches my bruise. The blood got on her finger. She licks it. _'Wait, what? She licked it?!'_ The girl's eyes widen and tears come out of them. My chest hurts a little at the sight of her crying. I wonder why…

She wipes her eyes and looks at me. "Hey, tell me," She said, "You're Aomine Daiki, right?" She tilts her head a little and smiles.

I blush a little. _'Wait, why am I blushing?'_ "That's right. How do you know?"

She giggles a little. "Everyone in Japan knows about the Generation of Miracles."

I sweat drop again. "Oh…right. You?"

"Hmm?"

"What's your name?"

"Oh, pardon my manners. I'm Kuroko Ta-"

More footsteps come in. It was Akashi, Kise, Murasakibara, Midorima, and Satsuki. They all blink at the sudden guest.

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V**

"What do we have here?" Akashi said. "You are a student from Cross Academy, Night Class, correct," he said looking at Tamayo, "vampire?"

"Eh? Vampire?" Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, Kise, and Momoi said. Their eyes widen.

Tamayo sighs. Her face was monotone with a sad smile. "Yes. That is right. I'm a vampire, a pure-blood in fact. But…did you have to say it out loud, Seijuro-kun? Or should I say cousin?"

Akashi smiles. "Right back to you, Tama-chan."

The rest of the group look at Tamayo, then to Akashi, then back to Tamayo. "You two are cousins?" Kise said.

"Yes," Akashi replies.

"Then does that mean you are a vampire as well, Akashi?" Midorima said, pushing up his glasses with his taped hand.

"I guess you can say that." He looks back at Tamayo. "So, what are you doing here, Tamayo?" Tamayo looks at Aomine who was still on the floor with his bruised knee. Akashi follows her gaze and sees the blood coming out of the bruise. "I see. You were lured by the scent of Daiki's blood. The scent – and I'm going to guess you tried a little bit of the blood – reminds you of **him** …?" he said, trying to hide the fact that " **him** " is Kagami. Tamayo nods. Akashi sighs. "Well, since you're here already, would you like to join the basketball team? Of course, you would have to transfer to this school."

"Eh?" They all said, except Tamayo. Usually, you would have to go through a test to see what you can do to join the basketball club/team, but for Akashi to ask her to join already without testing her means she must be a really strong player.

"Sure," she said. "But we both know I need permission from the head of Cross Academy and Yuki, who is the vampire princess, right? And there are some conditions if you want me to join you, Sei-kun."

"Alright. Tell me the conditions," he said.

* * *

 **Tamayo's Conditions :**

(1) No foul play or teasing the opponent

(2) Teamwork

(3) If you think –or still think- that basketball is boring or not fun in the middle of our third year, if you violate any of those three conditions, I will quit

(4) In order for me to have energy to play or if I need my daily blood, I will need to feed on one of you. Don't worry, you won't be turning into a vampire when I or any other vampire feeds on you.

(5) And lastly, I need a partner.

* * *

When Tamayo mentioned number 5, she looked so sad. Her bangs cover her eyes.

They all blink. "A partner?"

"Yes. I need a partner that is capable of using my skills. He would be my light. I will be the shadow, a supporting player. If my light is gone, then I would be both light and shadow. The brighter the light, the darker the shadow. In other words, my strength depends on my light's strength."

"I see," Midorima said, interested.

"So, Murasakibara said, "who is going to be your partner?"

Tamayo closes her eyes. When she opens them, her eyes turn pink. Everyone, except Akashi, is shock. She looks at each and every one of them slowly. Their physical numbers, mental numbers, and skills show. Only one of them have the highest numbers and the best skills. Tamayo closes her eyes and opens them again. They were back to sky blue.

 **"My partner will be…Aomine Daiki."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Forgive me my readers! I am so sorry that I haven't updated recently due to school work and not enough free time. I hope you will enjoy Blood Moon! Please give me reviews and point out some errors so I can fix them. Arigatou!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KnB,btw**

* * *

 **Blood Moon Ch.3**

Tamayo sat on the rail that was at the edge of the roof while swinging her legs. She looks out at the city as the sun rises. It lighted up the whole city, making a spectacular scene of red, orange, and yellow on the blue sky. It has been a week since the encounter with the Generation of Miracles and 2 days since Tamayo attended Teiko Middle School. She sighed. _'Why did things turn out this way?'_ she thought.

On the first day, it wasn't a great day for her. During her first class, Science, all of the girls glared and hated her already just for hanging around with the Generation of Miracles and having all the boys like her. Every time she passes by them(the boys), they would have hearts replacing their eyes and say "Good morning/afternoon, Tamayo-sama!" or "Hey, look! It's Tamayo-sama. She's so (this)/(that)!". Mostly saying that she is pretty, beautiful, smart, etc. By the next day, all the girls in the school, except Momoi, hated her! The teachers, however, were happy to have such a perfect and smart student. Hey! It's not like Tamayo wanted all the attention. It is just a common characteristic that all vampires have: good looking, smart, good behavior, etc. That's why most of the girls have a crush on Akashi. Too bad they don't know that the two cousins are vampires…

Akashi and Midorima walked through the hallways as the girls looked at them while blushing.

"Shintaro," Akashi said.

"What is it, Akashi?"

Akashi glanced at him and said, "It's almost time for our first class to begin. Can you get Tamayo and walk her to class?"

The green haired boy's eyebrow twitch. "And why should I do it?"

"One, it's Wednesday so today, she is going to feed on your blood. And two, you both have the same class together on Wednesday mornings. Are those reasonable answers for you?"

On Monday's, Tamayo feeds on Akashi. Tuesday's, Kise, Wednesday's, Midorima, Thursday's, Aomine, Friday's, Murasakibara, and Saturday's Momoi. On Sunday's, she feeds on anybody available.

He sighed and pushes up his glasses. "Fine. I'll see you later at English."

Akashi noded and continued to walk to History. Midorima went up the stairs while holding his lucky item of the day in his hands: a flashlight. He went to the roof and opens the door. There he saw the sky blue haired girl sitting on the edge of the rail, where she is always at every morning at school. The boy walks to her.

"Tamayo," he called.

"Wakata(1)," she replied, not turning to look at him. "Sei-kun told you to pick me up, deshou?"

A red tick popped up on the side of his forehead. "If you knew that class is about to start, then why won't you go there sooner and not waste my time walking you to class…?!"

Tamayo giggled. "Gomen, Shin-kun. I just wanted to look at the sunrise."

Ever since she joined and helped the team train, she gave each of them nicknames since she's not the formal type. But there are times she just calls them their first names. So the name for…

Akashi - Sei-kun

Kise - Ryo-kun

Midorima - Shin-kun

Aomine - Dai-kun

Murasakibara - Kiba-kun

Momoi - Momo-chan

Sometimes, they call her Tamayo, Tama/ Tama-chan, or Hime-chan, which Murasakibara calls her.

Midorima pushed up his glasses again with his taped fingers. "Well, since the sun is up in the sky now, can we go to class?"

She nodded and got down from the rail. She walks to the door with him and down the stairs. Midorima walks behind her and stares. Tamayo felt his eyes on her back so she said, "What wrong, Shin-kun?"

He narrowed his eyes. "You said that you were looking at the sunset, right? The sun comes up from East to West, so you should be facing East, but instead, you were facing West, showing your back to the sun. Why is that?"

Tamayo was silent, but they kept walking. When they reached their class, she places her hand on the door, but she didn't open it. Then, she finally spoke. "Four years ago, before I came to Japan, I was living in America, which is a western country. Of course, I was born here. Back in America, there is someone whom I love. I had to leave him, though…" That was all she said before entering the class.

Midorima knew there was more to it and that Akashi knows what she's talking about since last week, he said, "Does his blood taste similar to **his**?" or something like that. But the green haired boy didn't ask any further, because he knew that the truth will later be told in the future.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, in Math…**_

"Ughhhhhh…"

Momoi turns to her childhood friend who was sitting at the left side of her desk. "What the matter, Dai-chan?" She raised an eyebrow.

"My whole body is sore from that training Tamayo gave me during the past week," he replied while stretching his arm. "Ugh, who ever was her previous partner must have gone through the same thing."

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Hm? What's wrong, Taiga? You caught a cold?" his African-American friend said in English as they walk to the basketball court near the park.

Kagami rubbed his nose. He replied in English as well. "Nah. I think someone is talking behind my back."

"About how stupid you are?" his White American friend said.

The African-American laughed. "Good one!" He high-fives his American friend.

"Hey!" Kagami said with a red tick on his forehead.

* * *

"Well, it's worth it to become stronger."

Momoi giggled. "But I'm surprised. When I heard that she was a vampire, I thought that she would be more mean and cold, but she's actually nice and hard working. I wonder what would happen if she didn't drink any blood at all?" she whispered. She frowned. "You don't think she is going to die from thirst do you?"

"...I don't know," he said.

"Alright class, take your seats," the teacher said.

"And now I have to go through Math? I must have bad luck today," he complained quietly.

* * *

 _ **Time Skip - 3 hours later, Lunch**_

Tamayo stares at the note that was on her desk with narrowed eyes. Her hands that were next to her sides were clenched into a tight fist, causing her nails to dig into the skin. She had her mouth formed into a straight thin line.

At the classroom entrance was Momoi. "Tama-chan! Let's go eat lunch."

The bluenette looks at her and plastered a smile. "You and the others go ahead. I'll meet up with you guys in 10 minutes. And if I'm not there by then, tell Sei-kun to meet me at the back of the school."

"Okay! See ya later!" And then she left.

Tamayo's smile went back to the thin straight line. She turned to the note once again and takes it.

 _Meet me outside behind the school building. If you don't I will expose your secret that you are a vampire._

That was what the note said. She walked out of the classroom and to her required destination. She crushed the note in her hand.

' _Judging from the handwriting and the fact that the person knows what am I, it seems to be written by a female vampire hunter. But the person knows where I sat, so she must be one of my classmates. Hmm… but to be a vampire hunter at this age, she must be either a novice or a soon-to-be-pro hunter.'_ She sighed. "Why does this have to happen to me? And it's still the beginning of school for me at Teiko, too," Tamayo muttered. After a few minutes, she finally reached the back of the school. No one was there at first, until someone appeared behind the corner and spoke up. It was a girl as Tamayo suspected.

"So you're here, Kuroko Tamayo," she said. She had brown shoulder length hair and cherry red eyes.

Tamayo crossed her arms, looking bored. "Why did you call me here, Nagisa Haruka?" she said, recognizing the girl.

Haruka smirked. "Straight to the point, aren't you? You should already know that I'm a vampire hunter since I know that you are a vampire. I happened to saw you drinking blood from Kise-kun yesterday."

The bluenette narrowed her eyes at her. "Before we do go straight to the point, do you not mind to tell me what rank of a vampire hunter are you?"

She giggled. "Of course, since you were kind enough to ask. I'm neither a novice nor a pro so I guess you can say I'm in the middle. May I ask what kind of vampire are you, Kuroko-san?"

"...If I told you what type am I or not, you're going to kill me either way, right?"

Haruka smiled while closing her eyes and put her hands behind her back. "Yes!" she said cheerfully. "After I tell you my request."

"...Alright. But I don't think you are going to be able to kill me. I'm," she said, "A pure-blood."

The brunette's eyes widen. "N-no...You're lying."

According to the law in the vampire world, vampire hunters need a reason to kill a pure-blood vampire and take them through a trial. As long as the vampire is drinking the amount of blood they are supposed to (5 percent on normal days, 10 percent on new moon, and 20 percent on blood moon), then its fine. But if they kill them for no reason or a lame excuse, they would be the ones to get killed or be put in jail.

"I'm not," she replied truthfully. "As proof…" She took off her school uniform jacket and drops it on the floor. She pushes up her left sleeve and there was a mark. It was red rose. The red rose was a seal/mark to prove that the living being is a pure-blood vampire. It is burned into their skin once they are born. (And when I mean "burned into", I mean they took an iron stamp, heat it up to very high heat, probably the same temperature of magma, and stamp it into their skin) "So now, you can't kill me. Besides, I'm following the law to drink 5 percent of blood on normal days. Well then, can you me tell your request? There might be a chance that I will do that request."

The brunette looked furious at the fact she's not able to kill the bluenette. **"I want you…to stay away from the Generation of Miracles."**

 **To be Continued**

 _1\. Wakata -_ meaning "I know" or "I understand"

* * *

 **Don't forget to review and point out some errors!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, my fellow readers! Thank you for waiting for Blood Moon Chapter 4! Yay! Also, I'm sorry once again if the chapters are short and if it took a looooooong time for me to update. Well, enjoy! (It might be a little dramatic. The story I mean. I'm dramatic myself, after all. ^.^)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **In America, Kagami's P.O.V.**_

"See ya, Taiga!" my friends said to me as I entered my house.

"See ya!" I closed the door behind me and walked to my room. When I stepped through the entrance, I looked around. **It's strange.** Every time I come to this room, I feel like something -no, _someone_ \- is missing. Recently, visions keep popping up in my head. **It hurts.** All of them show me with another girl with sky blue hair when I was about 10. **I wonder why** _ **.**_ Pushing those thoughts to the side, I threw my stuff into the closet, sighed, and flopped on the bed letting myself drift into sleep.

* * *

 _ **Kagami's Dream**_

I opened my eyes and found myself standing in my jeans, red and black sneakers, and white shirt in the basketball court near my house. In the middle of the court were 2 kids: one of them was me and the other was the sky blue hair girl. _'I see...so this is another vision,'_ I thought and sighed. I watched what was going on between them.

"Tamayo," I heard him say, "turn me into a vampire."

My eyes, including the girl named Tamayo, widen. _'A… vampire?'_

"…Nande (Why)?" she asked. Her eyes showed fear and worry.

My younger self took a deep breath with determination in his eyes. "Because I don't want you to be all alone anymore just because you are a vampire. So what you're a vampire? That doesn't change the fact that you have feelings as well just like us humans. I don't care what others say about you." He puts a hand on his chest. "I want to protect you!"

"Taiga-kun…" I saw her blushed a little. She gave him small smile. "I understand. But you _do_ know the consequences of being a vampire, right? You will also be hunted by the vampire hunters, you will have to drink human blood, you will sometimes be caught up in wars, I will be your mistress, and you will never go back to being a human. Are you fine with that?" she said with a serious face."

' _No… This can't be happening.'_

He hesitated a little but other than that, he replied with a "yes". Tamayo grabbed his shoulders and slowly bend down to his neck. _My_ neck. She bit it with her fangs and my younger self flinched. She backed away. "Ah, gomen. It will hurt, but do you still want to continue? I haven't sucked your blood yet and put a few of mine into yours with my fangs, so we can still stop now."

"No, it fine. Continue."

She listened and sank her fangs once again. After a few moments later, she was done and licked her lips. Then suddenly, he screamed but not to loud. He pushed up his left sleeve. There was something being burned invisibly into him. He fell to his knees because of the pain. "Taiga-kun!" she said with worry as she kneeled down as well.

"I'm...I'm alright." He was sweating a lot and breathing hard, trying to lessen the pain. When the burning was finished, I realized, including my younger self, that it was a small sword on the arm.

"So that's how I got that mark…," I whispered while I holded my left arm where the mark was. For years, I wondered why and how I had gotten the burned mark on my left arm.

Tamayo caught my past self in her arms before he fainted. She smiled and kissed him on the forehead as he slept. "Thank you, Taiga-kun…"

Then everything turned black. I looked at my hands and realized that I was sweating as well. "I'm...a vampire?"

"Sou (That's right)," said a familiar male voice.

"I turned around and saw my kid self. "It's you."

He grins and said, "I'm your past, Kagami Taiga. I contain your missing memories that was taken away from you."

"Missing memories?"

He nodded. "The visions you've been seeing lately, including this one, are memories that you have forgotten. Well, to be exact, they were erased by Kuroko Tamayo, the one who made you into a half-vampire and the one who didn't want you to become a vampire. But because she *ahem* loved you, she left very few memories for you. The rest off the memories are within her blood."

"If I'm really a vampire, then how come I didn't die from sunlight or from garlic?"

He stares at me and then laughed so hard that he fell to the ground while holding his stomach, if there is a ground. "Y-you actually b-believe *cough* in those k-kind of stuff? *cough* *cough*" He laughed even harder.

I sweatdropped. "Calm down will you?"

He obeyed and sat crossed-leg. "Seems like I need to refresh your memory about vampires. You see, vampire are not weak against the sun, garlic, or religious crosses or other things that are holy. Since we tend to live and spend most of our time in the dark, we are not used to the bright light. We have strong noses, so we can smell the strong odor of garlic. But since you used to be human and a good cook, you are used to it and can't really smell the strong odor. And about the religious, we just think those things are pretty annoying so we leave when people have those things.

"Vampires," he continued, "can live for a very, very, _very_ long time, but we can also be killed by vampire hunters and their anti-vampire weapons. Normal weapons, like guns, knifes, etc., can't really kill us because we can heal the wounds or injuries we get from them. Anti-vampire weapons, however, can kill us with just one shot of a gun, a stab of a knife, or it can really hurt us with just a small scratch.

"Now, going back to your memory business, you can get them back by sucking Tamayo's blood. When she bites you again, though, she won't be able to erase your memories again because memory erasing can only happen once to a person. So basically, what's done is done. Of course, the decision to get them back is yours. You can get them back and stay by her side as her servant or *ahem* boyfriend, or you can not get them back and just live a normal life as you are doing right now. Which will it be, Taiga?"

* * *

 _ **10 minutes ago in Japan (Remember, Japan is still daytime while America is night)…**_

"Hime-chan is late," the purple head said while chewing on his sandwich.

Midorima pushed up his glasses. "Don't talk with your mouth full, Murasakibara. But indeed, she is."

"I wonder what happened," Momoi said with concern. Then, she remembered what Tamayo told her. "I forgot! Before she left, Tama-chan told me to you," she said as she faces Akashi, "that if she isn't here in 10 minutes, you have to meet her at the back of the school building."

Aomine playfully hits her head. "Why didn't you told us that sooner, baka?"

She giggled. "Ehehehe. Gomen."

Akashi finishes his food and throws it in the trash can that was next to their table. He stood up and sighed. "Thanks for the message, though, Satsuki. I'll see you guys later." They all nodded. After a while looking for Tamayo through the halls, he found her outside at the back of the school with another girl. He recognizes her as Hanayu Reina ( **A.N** I changed the name since the other one seemed cheesy.) "I wonder what's going on." He opened the window and eavesdropped on their conversation. Apparently, the moment he opened the window was when Nagisa told her request to Tamayo.

"I want you to stay away from the Generation of Miracles."

Akashi raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Well this is interesting. What is going to be your answer, Tamayo?" he whispered.

Tamayo sighed. She puts a hand on her hip and leans on it. "I was wondering what you were going to say. I also thought it was a serious one, but it was just this." She closed-eye sighed again. "And?" She opens an eye. "Why do you want me to stay away from them? I'm just helping them train for the upcoming basketball games. Is that so wrong?"

"Then other girls can be managers and help them. Besides, they already got Momoi. I don't see why they would want a vampire like you to be a manager."

"Manager?" Tamayo laughed. "It's seems like you got the wrong idea. You see, I'm not the manager for the basketball team. I'm only the sixth player of the regulars. Didn't you know? Akashi Seijirou is my cousin. The rest are just friends, nothing more, nothing less. I was requested by Sei to join the club. Isn't that right, Sei?" She looked up. Tamayo must have noticed his appearance.

He smirked. "Sou," he said. "Now that's settled, let's go back, Tama, or your food is going to be eating by Atsushi."

"Hai~," she replied while smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Blood Moon Chapter 5 is finally out! Yay! Sorry if it took awhile to update. Had to do lots of homework recently and I have, like, 2 projects to do! It's hassle. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **Tamayo's P.O.V**_

Recently, during these past few days, I feel like someone is stalking me. How do I know? Because lately there would always be something behind me crashing or broken every hour or so. Obviously, this is not a coincidence. But I wonder why someone would be doing this to me? Thankfully, I had my five basketball friends, including my cousin, to push me out of the way. Even though it wasn't necessary…

Since this week was my turn to water the garden, I walked out of the school and filled the dark red watering bucket at the faucet that was attached to the building. I walked to the garden and tilted the bucket to let the water out. There were many different kinds of flowers: roses, violets, daisies, lilies, daffodils, etc. Once I finished, I went back to the classroom to begin my classes. Every day this week, I have to wake up very early in order to do the class chores. When I turned at the corner, I felt something stabbed my stomach. It stung. Blood was slowly coming out, I even coughed some, too. The stabber lets go of the knife. My body wobbled and collapsed to the ground. I removed the knife right on time and throw it elsewhere, but not so far since I was so weak. Before the stabber ran away, I saw that it was a female student from my class, but I didn't notice her face. And then, my world turned black.

* * *

 _ **No One's P.O.V/ Timeskip**_

Kagami looked at the unconscious sky blue haired girl lying on his bed. Her hair was spread out on the bed and the bite marks that Kagami putted on her were slowly covering up due to her vampire powers, including the deep wound on her stomach. He wondered why and how she got that.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Kagami was walking to Teiko Middle School after he finished setting up his new apartment_. _He thought about the conversation he had with his kid self._

 **"Now, going back to your memory business, you can get them back by sucking Tamayo's blood. When she bites you again, though, she won't be able to erase your memories again because memory erasing can only happen once to a person. So basically, what's done is done. Of course, the decision to get them back is yours. You can get them back and stay by her side as her servant or *ahem* boyfriend *ahem*, or you cannot get them back and just live a normal life as you are doing right now. Which will it be, Taiga?"**

 **Kagami looked down and was silent for a moment. He looked back up with a serious face. "I was the one who made her turn me into a vampire. It's my responsibility to protect her and stay by her side. So with that being said, I will get my memories back."**

 **His kid self smirked. "Well said, well said. Tamayo is at Japan. If you truly meant what you said, then go there and attend Teiko Middle School."**

 _He went through the gate entrance with hands in his pockets and to the building to register for the school. When suddenly, heard a "thump". He looked to his right and saw a dark corner. New the corner was a strand of sky blue hair._ 'Is that…?' _He ran to the corner and saw a girl with long sky blue hair lying on the ground with a pool of blood coming out of her stomach._

 _His eyes widened. "Oi! Are you alright?!" He gently placed her head in his arm and checked her pulse. He sighed in relief._ 'She's still breathing, but it's getting slow. I have to bring her back into my apartment before anybody else see's this.' _Kagami covered her with his jacket and carried her bridal style while running back to his apartment. Once he entered his apartment, he bandaged her up to stop the bleeding and laid her on his bed so she can rest._

 _The sweet smell of Tamayo's blood filled up the room, so he opened the windows. But because the smell was so strong to him, he wasn't able to resist drinking her blood through her neck. And so, he regained his memories._

* * *

He sighed at the flashback. "I can't believe I get to meet you like this, Tamayo, after 4 years…" He silently sat on the side of the bed, trying not to wake his mistress up. He wipe a strand of her hair off her face and looked at her fondly. Kagami bit his wrist and sucked his own blood, not swallowing it. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Tamayo's. The blood went down her throat. _'This should help her recover faster.'_ Her eyes slowly fluttered open and then widen. She was shocked to see Kagami kissing her. Not only that, bringing blood down her throat! He slowly pulled away and looked at her with slight surprise. "Ah, gomen. I woke you up," he said. It sounded more like a question than a statement. He got up with a blush on his face. Kagami looked away and placed the back of his hand in front of his mouth. "There is a spare shirt in the table next to you. Change into that and put your uniform in the washer to get rid of the blood. You might also want to take a shower since there's some blood on your hair and all. Just keep your skirt and come to the dining room once you're done. Dinner should be ready by then."

Tamayo had blush on her face, as well. She looked down, her eyes not able to be seen. Who wouldn't be embarrassed after someone kissed you in your sleep and caused you to wake up like Sleepy Beauty? She nodded. Quietly, she said, "Arigatou...Taiga-kun."

Her voice was like music to his ears. Kagami smiled and walked away to the kitchen. Tamayo carefully got up, trying not reopen the wound. Of all the things, why did she had to be picked up by Kagami? And why was he here in Japan the first place? The only thing he could be here was for basketball or to regai-... Oh.

"Oh. He already regained his memories a few moments ago," she said to herself. She mentally slammed her head on the wall multiple times as she walked to the bathroom. "I'm such an idiot," she mumbled.

She closed the door behind her and started to undress, keeping the bandages on her. Taking them off now could cause the cut to open, so rebandaging after showering would be best **(A.N. or at least that's what I think)**. Stepping into the shower, she turned on the water. It rained down on her, soaking her pale body. Tamayo sighed in pleasure as the tension in her muscles relaxed. She used the shampoo and soap bar to get rid of the blood in her hair and on her body. But when she stepped out, wrapped herself with the towel, and brushed her hair, Tamayo realized that the blood caused the ends of her hair to be a multiple colors. From top to bottom, most of her hair was its regular color, but then near the ends it was blue, then dark blue, then black, and finally dark purple **(A.N. Yes, yes, I know. This is not possible, but hey! It's cool to do her hair like this.)**

Having this kind of change was not possible. She understood that the red blood can possibly turn her sky blue hair into blue or purple, but this? Tamayo shook her head, frowning. Oh well. What happened, happened. Nothing she can do about it. She undo her bandages and looked at the cut. It was fully sealed, but the scar was still there. There was a high chance that it's going to stay like that for the rest of her life. She sighed and put on the gray shirt Kagami lend her and her black school skirt. Her ribbon was in her hand. She didn't know what to do with it. Deciding to deal with it later, she walked out of the restroom and to the dining room. She walked slower and slower, nervous of facing Kagami after what she has done to him.

Kagami putted the last plate on the table and looked up. "Oh, you're done?" he said. She nodded. The dark redhead noticed the black ribbon in her hand and smiled. He walked up to her. Kagami hold out his hand. She looks at him with a confused face. "Let me see the ribbon." She slowly gave him it. He walked behind her. With the ribbon in his mouth, he grabbed her hair and puts it up. The sudden gesture made Tamayo blushed. Kagami took the ribbon off of his mouth and wrapped it around her hair to make it into a ponytail. His fingers glide through her soft, silky hair. He brought a strand toward his lips and gently kissed it. "I missed you…"

Tamayo's heart fluttered. She blushed even harder, but then looked down with a thin, straight line forming on her mouth. "...Me too, but...are you mad at me, hate me even, for taking away your memories?"

Kagami was surprised by the question, but he chuckled. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and pulled her closer against his chest. He buried his face into her hair. "I can never hate you, Tamayo. I am a little mad, though. I know you only did it to protect me, and I'm grateful for that, but...I told you before, didn't I? I want to protect you, as well."

Tears formed in her eyes. She covered her mouth with her hand and let the tears fall. His words made her happy, yet sad at the same time. She turned around and hugged him back. "Gomenasai...Gomenasai...Gomenasai," she repeated over and over. She cried in his arms as he comforted her, saying that it was okay.

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter seemed short. But did you enjoy it? Hope you did! Don't forget to review!**

 **Also, second chapter of A Change in Volleyball is currently being written! Until next time!**


	6. AN

**Dear Readers,**

 **This is notice that all fanfics that I have written, including Blood Moon, will undergo a major change in both the scenes and flow. Some might get a slight change of plot. For more information, please look at the upcoming fanfics and rewrites on my profile. If you have any questions, please PM me or ask in the review box.**

 **P.S. I AM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE SLOW NOTICE AND NOT ABLE TO UDAPTE ANYTHING BUT MY PROFILE**

 **~Twilight Luna**


	7. AN 2017

Finally, everyone! The rewrite is up, but it only has one chapter so far. Please switch your follows to Re:Blood Moon! I'm sorry for the half-a-year-or-more wait!


End file.
